mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Hardgore Alice
Hardgore Alice (ハードゴア・アリス), also known by her real name Ako Hatoda (鳩田亜子), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Hardgore Alice is the 16th Magical Girl of N-City who continuously searches for the White Magical Girl. Appearance Hardgore Alice human.png|Hardgore Alice's human form, Ako Hatoda Hardgore Alice_full.png|Hardgore Alice Human As a human, Ako has short black hair tied into pigtails and dark eyes to match. She wears a pinafore-style dress. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Hardgore Alice has long, wavy black hair with black bows and a black headband. The headband has small pieces of lace attached to it. She also has dark grey eyes, with dark circles around them. She wears an Alice in Wonderland-style dress, draped in black as her Magical Girl Outfit. She wears a black choker with white lace around it. The neckline of her dress has a white lave and a small gray bow. She also wears black shoes and socks. Alice carries a white rabbit plush with her everywhere. Personality Hardgore Alice is very rather monotonous to the point if seeming completely emotionless. In reality, however, she is just very shy. Before meeting Snow White, Alice had a very low opinion of herself due to past events, to the point of considering herself a nuisance and burden. This eventually drove her to attempt to commit suicide. However, after meeting Snow White, Alice wanted to become a Magical Girl in order to feel needed by others and to repay Snow White for her kindness. This ultimately caused her to change her opinion of herself and decide to continue living for Snow White's sake. Should someone threaten herself or Snow White, Alice has shown to have no hesitation to fight them with the full intention of killing them. Despite her magic making her almost invincible, this did not make Alice overconfident. Alice was shown to be very cautious when testing it. Alice also knew that she had to keep her true identity a secret, as she could easily be killed in her human form. Magic Can quickly heal any wound. Hardgore Alice possesses the magic that gives her extreme regenerative properties. As long as there are any remains of her body, Hardgore Alice will not die. Her body will regenerate from the largest chunk available at the time. Poison and suffocation will also not work, as she can always regenerate tissues anywhere. She is virtually unkillable, despite being able to take damage. Despite having regeneration that trumps any damage, her actual regeneration speed is very slow. It is possible to completely kill her if enough damage is given faster than she can regenerate. Special Move(s) *''Stuffed Rabbit:'' Hardgore Alice's personal rabbit decorated with glasses and ribbons. She brought it around since it resembles Snow White. *''Lucky Rabbit's Foot (Former):'' A magical item. Although it attracts good luck to the owner, the extent of the effect is unclear. She gave it to Snow White after meeting her for the first time. Relationships Snow White Snow White was Hardgore Alice's partner. When Alice had lost her key to her home, Snow White walked up to her with the key in hand. The day she became a Magical Girl, Alice began looking for "the White Magical Girl", and eventually found Snow White. Sister Nana Sister Nana was Hardgore Alice's mentor. Weiss Winterprison Alice agreed to work with her, Sister Nana, and Snow White. Calamity Mary Trying to avenge Magicaloid's death, Calamity Mary attempted to assassinate Hardgore Alice, but her attempts were futile due to her regenerating power. Magicaloid 44 To protect Snow White, Alice murdered Magicaloid after being decapitated by her. Minael As Minael tried to attack Snow White, Alice did not hesitate to attack her. Later, Minael transformed into her stuffed rabbit in order to discover Alice's true identity and pinpoint her location. Swim Swim Alice was ambushed and mercilessly killed by Swim Swim in her human form when she was on her way to her school. Fav Fav transformed her into a Magical Girl. Hardgore Alice's Father Hardgore Alice's father was jailed for killing her mother. He turns her away when she tries to visit him in prison. Hardgore Alice's Mother Hardgore Alice's mother was killed by her father. Alice thinks that back when her mother loved her father, she had a cheerful smile that brought happiness to others. Hardgore Alice's Uncle Hardgore Alice's uncle is her mother's brother. He takes Alice in after her father kills her mother. He ensures that Alice is never wanting for anything, but Alice feels that she is a burden to him. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Hardgore Alice ranked #17. *In Fanbook 1, Hardgore Alice has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Wrong Impression: 5/5 * As a human, Ako Hatoda has a height of 153 cm, while her Magical Girl form as Hardgore Alice has a height of 156 cm. "Magical Girl Raising Project Official Fanbook", "TV アニメ 魔法少女育成計画 才フィシャルファンブック" *Her outfit is a darker version of Alice in wonderland and serve as an opposite to Snow White's white-colored outfit. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1